Switched
by Lysiaamazon
Summary: Tseng and Reno wake up with the realization that something is rather off. Tseng is in Reno's body and Reno is in Tseng's. How will they get back to normal, if ever. ** Rated M for later chapters. YAOI TsengXReno. **
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Final Fantasy nor the characters….this is just for fun!

Okay so I am twisted…here's a little bit of fun!!

****************************************************************************

**Switched**

Tseng stretched fully, lifting his arms above his head and arching his back. He hadn't slept in for nearly a week, and it felt so good. Yesterday, the company festival had taken place and as it was known, no one had to work the next day, so that everyone could actually enjoy themselves…and enjoy they did. Stretching again, Tseng groaned pleasantly and smiled at the warm presence beside him.

Still groggy and his eyes unfocused, he leaned down and kissed his Turks cheek before he slid out of bed and walked to his bathroom. Something felt different, like he felt lighter, but he shrugged it off, thinking nothing of it as he entered his bathroom and pulled a towel from the shelf for his shower. Yawning widely, Tseng opened his eyes, rubbing them tiredly as he passed by a wall-sized mirror on his way over to the shower…and something didn't look right.

Pausing, Tseng backed up and froze. Furiously he rubbed his eyes again, blinking frantically until they focused, and what he saw in the mirror wasn't him. A shriek that mimicked the call of a Chocobo sounded in the room, and Tseng raced forward, slamming his palms against the mirror in utter horror and he stared wide-eyed as his reflection.

His hair was red and spiky, long and flowing down his back, kissing along pale ivory skin and boney shoulders, that were not, his. His eyes were a wild blue, his lips were full but pouting, and there were clear red streak markings resting neatly under his eyes. He was Tseng but then not, for the person who stared back at him…was Reno.

Tseng panicked and raced from the bathroom, hitting his bed in a flying leap and reaching to pull back the covers, hoping that this all was a dream. Gasping, his eyes came face to face with his own body lying neatly upon the bed, and curled up just like Reno had been when they had fallen asleep. The oddity of reaching to wake himself was nothing more then chilling.

"Reno! Get up!" He spoke, but it wasn't really his voice.

"Mmmmm no…." He heard his body mumble as it rolled over away from him.

"RENO, wake up NOW!" Tseng demanded, reaching forward and yanking his own dark strands hard.

"AH! Fuck! Tseng, what the he….ll!" Reno cried, instantly turning to glare at whom he was supposed to view as the Commander. With almost the same shriek that Tseng uttered a moment ago, Reno leapt from the bed backwards and fell onto his ass. "Yo? What is this? " He panted, his eyes wide as he stared at his own surprised face glaring down at him from upon the bed.

"I could ask you the same thing, Reno." Tseng stated, his tone hitching much like Reno's did when he panicked.

Reno blinked and took that moment to look down at his own body, which wasn't his. He gasped when he noted the dark line of what used to be a red happy trail scaling down from his belly button and feathering around a thick cock. "Holy fuck, what the hell yo? This ain't mine!" He stated bluntly, caressing the hair around his softened sex, dumbly.

Tseng arched a red brow and sighed, as if that wasn't obvious, "My thoughts exactly, " and he paused, frowning, " …don't stare at me? Don't touch me like that!"

"What? How can I not, I am you?" Reno teased.

"And I am you, but how?"

"Fuck do I know? But I am hot, yo!" Reno added, smiling through his shock and tracing a finger up along his new abs admiringly.

Tseng frowned further and he hissed. " Stop that….we gotta think about how this happened…"

"Hmm yeah, so does this mean I get the big office?" Reno added, finding the humor in the situation that Tseng considered completely and utterly not funny. Reno had a knack for that and this just wasn't the time or the place to be cute.

"I think not! We need to figure…"

"What do ya mean, I am Tseng, Commander of the Turks, and you are me, you can't sit in my chair!…Damn, I am hot too!" Reno chuckled, crawling from the floor and climbing back in bed. "Ya think I could make love to myself yo?" He purred reaching for his own face and caressing it.

"What? How can you be so calm about this?" Tseng frowned more and swatted his hand away. "Reno! " Tseng hissed lowly. "Stop it, we need to figure out how the hell this happened and further more, this is so impossible…"

"Stranger things have happened, I just see the brighter side of things yo! Maybe, but you have to think that this could be kinda fun, ya know." He purred, grinning again like a fool and much like Reno would, but creating that look with Tseng's face and expressions, was just odd, if not a little scary.

"Reno….hmmm I dunno, no, this can not be fun." Tseng stated, pouting like he usually would, but that expression formed upon Reno's face only made him look childish instead of serious.

Reno chuckled and scooted forward more, replacing his hands upon Tseng's now much smaller shoulders, and exploiting the strength the Wutaian naturally had, he forced the man back onto the bed. Crawling on 'himself', he straddled his previously much slender hips and grinned down at himself. Yeah, he did find it odd and a little unsettling, but at the same time he found it fascinating, and Reno being who he was, could turn any situation, good or bad, into something worthwhile.

Tseng groaned, finding that Reno's body, though strong and agile, just wasn't a match for the natural strength he formally possessed. Grunting and trying to push Reno off him, he sighed, "You don't think this is odd…and stop that…get off!" Tseng cried, frustrated to no ends.

Reno smiled. "Naw, I think it's hot and I wanna fuck myself!"

Tseng's eyes widened in shock, "You are crazy, Reno, stop it! We need to figure this out!" Tseng tired to say, just as his dark haired self bent down and sealed his lips around his collarbone. Tseng gasped, instantly arching, realizing just then, why Reno loved that area touched in anyway. He couldn't fight the moan that carried past his lips, and just as he nearly lost control, his inner Tseng took over and he pushed Reno back. "S-stop it!" He panted, surprised that he was out of breath, and so quickly.

"What yo? That feels great right? Come on, why can't we have fun with this, even if it's not humanly possible." The former redhead now brunet, purred, licking his lips.

Tseng groaned in frustration, and frowned again, his dialect, at Reno's words coming out in his voice, just sounded odd. "It doesn't matter, we need to find out how this happened. I don't want to stay like this…Oh God I hope this is a dream!" He whined suddenly, throwing a hand over his eyes and shaking his head.

This time it was Reno's turn to frown. "What? You don't like looking like me yo?"

Tseng shook his head but kept his eyes covered. "That's not the point, Reno! The point is, this can't be. It's not possible. It's not realistic, and it's not rational. "

"So?"

"So, we have to fix it."

"I know, but can't we have fun with it?"

"No!" Tseng hissed, giving a harder shove and finally detaching himself from Reno.

"Aw fuck, you ain't no fun Tseng, goddamn baby…" Reno pouted. He rolled off the man and onto his back next to him, and folded his arms across his chest.

Tseng sighed in relief and shifted so he was sitting up. Leaning against the headboard, he brought a slender hand up and tapped his chin. Reno, pouting in Tseng's body, sighed dramatically and rolled his eyes.

"Now what did we do last night."

"Duh it was the ShinRa yearly fest, Tseng!" Reno said nonchalantly, lazily waving his hand.

"I know that, Reno!" Tseng hissed, trying to pull up the events of last night. "Okay, so we ate and drank and…."

"Like that ain't normal baby, we always eat and drink!"

"Shut up…Reno!" Tseng stated bluntly, reaching over to slap the Turk on the thigh.

"Ow!"

"Hush, okay, so we played that disk game, ate pie afterwards, saw the band, had a few more drinks…." Tseng continued softly, while Reno took to making faces and idly playing and feeling out his new body. For the most part, he ignored the man and traced his fingers down lower, feeling out the contours of his perfectly formed abs and v-muscle, before sliding his fingers that much lower to feel out the soft plush dark hair of his groin. He was utterly fascinated with it. He found Tseng terribly hot and desirable, but to be in his body was almost like a wet dream come true. Grinning and continually ignoring Tseng's constant jabbering, he slipped his fingers around the base of the Wutaian's thick cock, now his, and gave it one good stroke. Reno gasped at the feeling, catching the man next to him off guard, wondering if this was what Tseng felt at being touched or if it was still him…he didn't know, either way it felt good.

Tseng completely lost any and all means of speech and thought at the sudden cry, his eyes widening at the sight of his own body being violated…okay, well, no, it wasn't a violation, Reno was his lover, but it was the principle of the thing. Reno shouldn't be touching him without asking…or did that make any sense. Tseng felt so confused.

"Reno, stop that!" Tseng breathed heatedly.

"Oh! See, now this feels good!" He purred, giving his new thick cock another stroke, and moaning theatrically because of it.

Tseng was horrified. It was an out of body experience he had never expected to happen. The only thing he was grateful for was that they didn't have to go to work and he could sit around all day and try to figure out how this happened, though tomorrow would only present even more problems if he couldn't find away for them to switch back, and seeing as Reno found it amusing instead of freaky, it wasn't going to be easy.

Sighing and wanting to clear his head, Tseng slid off the bed and headed for the bathroom again, not even noticing the gentle sway Reno's naturally trained hips made as he walked.

Reno whistled behind him, admiring himself with a grin. "Damn, I am so hot!" He cried, chuckling as Tseng merely tossed an annoyed look over his shoulder and continued on.

"Hey, wait baby, lemme take one with you!" He called after, sliding out of the bed and following himself, still chucking at how odd that thought was. Reno had never thought about being a twin, but now, seeing his body on display for what is was, hot and delicious…yeah he wasn't vain at all, he mused with his idea that if he were a twin, it would be fucking hot to screw himself nightly, even if that really wasn't an appropriate action one would make with a sibling…naw…who the fuck cares, it would be hot.

A moment later, Reno bounced in behind Tseng and hooked a strong arm around his waist. "Come on, baby, we'll figure it out, but it ain't worth crying over yet, besides this is probably some whacked out dream of mine yo!"

"I wish it was, but I don't think I would be dreaming the same thing."

"Ya never know! Freakier things have happened?"

"Reno, I don't think this is one of them…" Tseng breathed, welcoming the comfort provided by being held, for the moment.

"We'll figure something out baby, don't worry…" Reno whispered, leaning forward to kiss his lover's shoulder to try and comfort him.

Tseng sighed and closed his eyes. Something was just off about this and the rational side of his mind just couldn't quite comprehend that they had switched bodies and that this wasn't a dream. As he leaned against Reno, he let his mind wander again over last nights events. Then suddenly he gasped and jumped forward, scaring Reno behind him.

"Shit! What is it?"

"Reno…that Gipsy! The one who gave us free wine….that has to be it!" Tseng breathed, placing a hand to his mouth.

Reno arched a brow, frowning as he too, nodded and remembered the old woman. "Oh yeah, I remember it tasting sorta funny yo, but I never thought anything of it…we can go find her, hopefully she is still hanging around!" He added reassuringly.

Tseng nodded. "Yeah, let's hurry and do that!"

"Right…but can we at least fuck first!" Reno asked eagerly.

"RENO!" Tseng warned.

The Wutaian before him merely chuckled and pushed Tseng under the spray of the water.

****************************************************************************

(Okay…so should I continue? Let me know whatcha think! * grins * I wrote this late, and read over it once, so please let me know if I messed up anywhere as I am terribly worried about that! Thanks all! )


	2. Chapter 2

Wooboy—Chapter 2

Enjoy!!!

Once again…I do not own Tseng or Reno or Final Fantasy….just borrowing them for a cute little diddy! This is probably going to be a 3 or 4 shot story….so yeah.

And just to help clarify something, I am using these  --- to designate inner thoughts! If I used them often in this or the next part!

Haha, I'm such a perv…this whole chapter is nothing but smut…so enjoy if that's what you like…other then that, you have been warned…eheheheheheh!

************************************************************************

"Stop that!"

A loud resonate slap sounded in the room.

"Ow! Shit Tseng, what the hell'd you do that for yo?" Reno hissed, reaching back to rub the now swelling red handprint on his left ass cheek.

"Just dry off, there is no need to wiggle and dance around like that…" Tseng stated, roughly toweling off his red hair.

Reno chuckled, "Oh right, sorry. Was just havin' a bit of fun yo! You have a fantastic body ya know."

Tseng rolled his eyes and turned his back on the man. "Like I don't know Reno, let's just get dressed and go find that woman…I…" But he was cut off by the warm presence pressing into his back and the strong arms curling about his waist.

"Aw, come on baby, is it really so freaky that you can't relax. It's still us." He purred into the former Commander's ear, well, he still was the Commander in mind, but if they couldn't change back soon, they'd each have to play their respective parts--_maybe_.

The Wutaian sighed, groaning in both frustration and the truth of Reno's words. "It's not about relaxing…it just feels odd….how can you be so calm?"

_--Yeah, but you are so hot Tseng, you have no idea how good your body feels or looks…do you?--_

Reno sobered a little then, "I dunno, I try not to worry 'bout the small stuff…least I ain't dead. But, yeah I know, as weird as it is…well I really can't explain it, but I'm sure you can figure out a way to fix it."

"You aren't leaving my side till I do." Tseng breathed, calming a little.

"I don't have a problem with that yo! More time with you is never a bad thing." Reno purred, kissing the edge of his own ear and chuckling.

Tseng tensed a little, but relaxed more at the kiss. "What is so funny Reno?"

_-- Kissing my own Goddamn ear, Reno mused inwardly. --_ "Nothing…" Reno whispered, chuckling more.

"What? No, tell me!" Tseng demanded. Reno caved with a heavy sigh.

"Fine, don't get my ass in a twist. I was just laughing cause I thought it was kinda funny to kiss my own ear." He stated, and then made a point to kiss it again. " See, now was that so important that you needed to know?"

Tseng sighed, but didn't really answer back. He should have known Reno would laugh at something so immature as that. He stepped away and finished drying off.

The process of getting dressed was, for better lack there of … annoying. Reno had persisted to show off the Wutaian's every curve, as he slipped into his pants, then white shirt and navy jacket. He wanted to wear his hair down and had argued for the better part of an hour with Tseng to not put it up. In the end, his Commander had won out and a very frustrated former redhead pulled his dark hair back into Tseng's classic, but ever-perfect ponytail.

"You suck yo! Your hair looks good down!" Reno grumbled. --_NO…it is fucking hot down baby, and I wish you would wear it like that more often.-- _

Tseng just ignored him.

"We must play the parts as best we can, I don't want any problems."

"There won't be. Would you just relax Bossman! Fuck this _could_ be kind of interestin' if you would look on the bright side of it rather then, 'Oh this is so terrible…poor me kinda thing'. You make me feel like you don't appreciate me yo! " Reno teased, faking a pout and sticking out his lower lip.

Tseng sighed. "You know I like you, and fine… You are very sexy and you have a very nice ass…" He stated rather bluntly.

Reno grinned, almost doing a little happy dance, " A hot ass you mean." he encouraged.

Tseng glared his newly acquired blue eyes and pulled on his jacket, neatly zipping it up. " Right…don't push it."

"On no Sir, " Reno corrected. " …you have't wear it open and untucked…otherwise it ain't me, ya know?" Reno added, quickly walking over and messing up Tseng's perfectly zipped up top and tucked in shirt. "…and you can't make my hair look so neat. It's got to look like it has a mind of it's own…that's the spiky beauty of it. " He noted, reaching a hand up to ruffle Tseng's combed back red spikes, making them bounce up and spread wildly again. "We'll need't add some hair stuff to really make it stand up." He added.

The Commander gave another heavy sigh, but relented. After all Reno was right. That settled, the pair made their first bold move….and left the apartment.

----

----

Tseng had to stop Reno not once, but twice, from walking with a swagger that rocked his hips back and forth in a sexual manner, leaving him to wonder if that's how Reno purposely walked all the time…or maybe he hadn't noticed as much. Reno had of course hissed the first time he was told to stop, thinking it as a joke, that was until Tseng made such a serious face with his 'face', that it freaked him out enough to stop playing around. They made it a point not to talk to anyone, and Tseng took the no man's land route through a SOLDIER hall to get down to the garage.

"We gonna take your car Bossman?" Reno inquired.

Tseng nodded, and led Reno over to his car. Reno whistled.

"You know, maybe I should drive?" He suggested.

"No, I can…"

"But technically it ain't your car?" Reno teased.

"Regardless of whose body I am in, it's still my car…now get in or I'll leave without you." Tseng stated flatly, sliding into the drivers seat and turning the car on. Reno shrugged and slid into the passenger side.

"Well I guess it is fitting, you should drive your Commander around anyways!" Reno tried to say, keeping his voice low and attempting his best 'Mr. Commander Tseng' tone as he could. Tseng was not amused, and set his jaw to a firm frown as he pulled out of the garage. Reno slapped a hand over his mouth trying to hide his laughter. Honestly, he'd never seen himself look so serious.

"Shut up Reno…" Tseng hissed softly. That only seemed to make the Turk break into laughter more.

----

----

A short time later, Tseng and Reno stepped out of the 7th small business they had visited that day. They had questioned people on the street, in surrounding market shops, and through every open door they came upon. The Wutaian had almost given up hope, but their last prospect had at least yielded some promising information.

"So….'The Closet' is where we need to go huh?"

"It seems to be…" Tseng murmured, moving to the left of the building they'd just left and leaning against the wall for a moment. "…they say she often shows up there to turn some tricks with her business. We might be able to speak with her about how to get back in our own bodies."

Reno nodded, tapped his chin and sniffed. "You know what kinda place that is yo? I mean…" He added suggestively, arching both brows in a manner that clearly told the Wutaian he knew more about this place then he was letting on.

Tseng didn't care to take the bait, stating flatly, "I gather it's a bar like any other? Why?"

The Turk chuckled and stepped in close beside his superior, reaching out to yank on his newly acquired red ponytail. "Well, think about it Tseng, I mean the place is called 'The Closet', for a reason and it sorta references to…ya know, the closet?"

Tseng took the comment at face value, even if he had the slightest thought it could be a gay bar, judging by the devious telling look on Reno's face. "You can't tell me a place lures attraction because it's named after a small room we keep our clothes in, Reno?" Tseng stated flatly, jerking his head lightly to get his hair out of Reno's fingers.

The former redhead chuckled again. "Nah Tseng, baby don't be literal about it…it's kinda like below the belt thinking or out of the box, whatever you wanna call it….ya know, Um….let me see. You like guys and you sleep with a guy…me!"

Tseng nodded, arching a red brow as if to say he wasn't stupid.

Reno smiled more and leaned in close, resting his chin on the man's shoulder. "…baby it's a gay club, named for those who come out of the closet and admit they love ass bumping…." He purred cheerfully.

Tseng groaned and rolled his eyes at the 'ass bumping' comment, "…Goodie, well at least _you'll_ have a good time. And don't you dare think you are dressing my ass up in something other then what you are wearing now…this is a business thing." He warned.

This time is was Reno's turn to roll his eyes, "You'll have fun too and yeah, yeah, business thing. Party pooper….and yeah I know, get in and get out, but it can't hurt to have a few drinks right?" He purred, giving his lover's ear a quick nip before stepping away and sauntering down the street, swinging his hips in a way he knew Tseng wouldn't like, especially with his own body.

Tseng glared his way, "Reno…." He warned again, trying hard to keep his voice calm as he turned to follow him.

----

----

Later that afternoon, Tseng and Reno had checked into a room at a hotel across from this so-called club, 'The Closet'. Reno remained in the room while Tseng trekked down to the parking garage to retrieve his laptop from his car. When he returned, he found Reno standing on the small balcony off their room, smoking. The Wutaian frowned.

"You didn't get any ice?"

Reno jumped and turned to look over his shoulder, grinning from ear to ear with a cigarette hanging from the corner of his lips.

"Mmm sorry baby, didn't hear ya come back in. Was gonna go get it after I finished this." He stated lightly.

"Mmm hmmm…" Tseng breathed, moving to the end of the bed to sit, pulling his laptop onto his lap and opening it.

Reno took one last puff and dropped the cig, twisting his toe to snuff out the light before stepping back in and sitting next to the man. "You know, we have a few hours before the club opens, and I can think of something much better then playing on laptops to entertain our time, baby…" He whispered, leaning in and brushing his lips along the arch of Tseng's neck."

"Not now Reno…" Tseng half warned and half groaned.

Reno simply smiled, "Look…if we get changed back tonight, I'll have a regret at not seeing how it feels to take you in my body…and because you are quite a bit stronger then me…" He purred, shoving the laptop off Tseng's lap and replacing it with his body, straddling the man's hips. "…I ain't taking no for an answer this time. My body is made for bottoming and yours is perfect for topping, and I plan on doing just that…" His smile then turned into something dangerous that Tseng understood so well in his own face.

"Reno…I…" The Wutaian stuttered.

But he was quickly shut up as he watched Reno shake his head. Physically the body he was in now was no match for the strength he knew his own body possessed. The former Wutaian's eyes widened, the blue in them looking just as shocked as two strong hands took his wrists and twisted them behind his back, pulling a low groan from him. They were held firmly in one hand as the other made quick work of unzipping his blazer then his white top, and shoving them backwards. He struggled a little, but it was useless as those same hands tied the sleeves of his blazer and undershirt together in a makeshift restraint around his wrists and he was shoved back onto the bed.

"Hey!" Tseng hissed, gasping as he was pinned down. He arched his body upwards and tried to twist his wrists out of the restraint, but he was stopped again as Reno leaned down and held his shoulders to the bed and met his eyes.

"…Ya ain't gonna make me rape you are you baby?" He suggested, arching two dark brows. "Though you are such a kinky little bastard sometimes…I think you'd like that huh?" He teased, pressing his lips to the man's chin and nipping lightly before wiggling his hips lower on his lover's body to get at the front of his pants. Reno chuckled when he felt something hardened against his questing fingers. "…and it looks like someone REALLY does find it a turn on….don't cha? 'Course it could be that my body just loves sex that much hmm? " He teased.

There was no denying it, no matter how much Tseng tried to hide it, the thought of being taken, rather then giving, was indeed quite arousing. But he set his jaw to a firm pout anyways, and just as he was about to open his lips and spit back a reply, Reno's fingers brushed over the bulge rising beneath his tailored pants and he could do nothing but groan back in response. "Fine….it's intriguing…I'll admit…but…."

"See, I knew you would see it my way soon enough." Reno purred, fingering the button of Tseng's fly open and sliding the zipper down. Hearing the man gasp at that, he slipped one hand inside and brushed his fingers over the swelling length, while carefully removing his other hand, which had been resting on his Commander's shoulders so he wouldn't get away. He felt safe in the knowledge that Tseng was done fighting him. The Wutaian sighed again, arching his hips slightly off the bed when those fingers brushed along his sex, making him fully give up any fight to resist Reno. He wouldn't ever openly admit aloud that he was also curious as to how it would feel to have sex in a different body, or to know what it really felt like for Reno when he was taken.

Tseng twisted his wrists again, trying to loosen the fabric around them, but they were tightly secure…he wouldn't be able to get out. "Come on…untie me…I won't fight you Reno."

Dark eyes rose up to meet blue and Reno cocked his head, silently questioning his Commander before speaking. "I know you ain't, but I'm kinda finding it really hot to see you restrained….well, seeing myself restrained, so how bout just a little play…then I'll think about releasin' ya…"

Tseng closed his eyes and groaned, letting his head fall back onto the bed in defeat. "Reno…" He whined.

His next breath was caught completely in his throat and his lips formed a soundless 'Oh!' as he felt something hot, wet, and really good surround him…it was a familiar feeling. Tseng arched his hips upwards, pushing and probing to get his cock deeper within the confines of that hot mouth that was surrounding him. A soft groan rolling in his chest when Reno laughed around his length, sending a vibration of pleasure up his spine.

"Shit!" Tseng cried.

Reno only swallowed more, his tongue lapping just beneath the tip and along that super sensitive vein beneath. It was an odd thing sucking one's own cock, he never imagined in his own dreams he'd ever get to say he could perform that trick. His mind mused on those silly thoughts a moment longer before he brushed them aside…no matter what, he was giving Tseng pleasure…not himself, well, technically…

Pulling his head back, he drew in his cheeks, making a tight funnel around Tseng's length as he sucked all the way to the tip before diving back down and repeating. Each bob of his head pulled a deep breathless groan and whimper from the man and it only spurred him to keep going, not that he had any desire to stop anyways.

"Nnh….Reno!" Tseng shouted, his toes curling in pleasure each time his cock was pulled deep into that mouth, his mouth to be proper about it, but he suddenly found that he didn't care so much.

Pausing, Reno flicked his tongue into the weeping slit and smirked, purring a soft, "Feels good huh baby?" and getting a low groan of approval from Tseng instead of an answer, and really, that was all he needed to keep going. Reno suckled and teased the man's length until he felt him tense beneath his lips and then he pulled his mouth off and kissed a wet trail up the man's torso.

"Hey…." Tseng whined, his cheeks flushed from heavy breathing… he had been close.

"Don't worry, I ain't gonna leave ya hanging…" Reno whispered right back, sealing his lips over his lover's and kissing him deeply. Again Tseng struggled against his binds, desperately wanting to touch Reno, whining within the kiss when he couldn't break free. He gave up again and lost himself in those lips, letting his own tongue dominatate his mouth by Reno's persistence; not even noticing it when a hand felt it's way down between his legs again…at first.

"Aw baby, you're so hot….Mmm so hot!" Reno corrected, getting a shallow growl from his Commander before he felt Tseng relent again and lift his lips up to snag at his own bottom lip. At that, Reno groaned imploringly, his hand exploring the soft inner skin of his thigh making Tseng purr softly, and then hooked his fingers around the fabric of his lover's pants and roughly yanked them down, completely unclothing his lower body.

Tseng hiccupped in surprise and pulled back from the kiss, about to say something when his every breath was stolen in a sharp cry. Gasping loudly, Tseng instinctively clenched up as an invading finger pushed its way inside him, making him pant heavily a few times just to catch his breath.

"That doesn't feel good!" He hissed.

"Naw it does, I like it dry…." Reno purred, kissing the corner of his lover's lips.

"Well, I don't…" Tseng hissed again, his hips kreening up off the bed in a mixture of pain and pleasure, regardless of his pleas.

"Trust me…it feels good…" Reno persisted softly.

"It doesn't….wet it or something….Reno!" Tseng groaned, fighting back a moan that wanted to enter his voice as Reno's wandering finger dipped deeper and slightly pressed against that small bundle of pleasant nerves. "…Aaaah, p-please…." He breathed, not able to stop his hips from bucking up heedless of the slight discomfort. The pain was slowly lessoning….and the pleasure was slowly increasing, his new body was unable to deny that, nor was his heavy revealing breaths.

Frowning, dark eyes softened and lips were pressing worshipful kisses along Tseng's cheek and down towards his ear. "Feels good doesn't it baby?" Reno purred, nipping at the soft flesh beneath his ear. He knew what his body liked. Sure it was always uncomfortable at first, but his body held a natural love for that wonderful pain/pleasure thing and Tseng always loved to give that…so it was now his turn to show his lover the joys of such and experience. He was a little regretful that it wasn't him, but he was fully turned on that he could show Tseng what he felt.

Tseng gasped again, his hips jerking as that finger relentlessly stroked his prostate, honestly making him care little for the previous worries about being taken dry. Somewhere deep in his mind, he wondered if it was Reno that made him like it because his body did, or if he had a secret wish to be dominated…

"Mmmmmm, Tseng…" Reno purred, curling his finger inside his lover, knowing just where to hit…hell it was his body he was touching, and who knew himself better then himself?

"K-keep doing th-that….s-shit…" Tseng groaned, feeling his cock slowly start to swell again and that warm feeling building in his groin returning. Whether it was Reno's body or not, it still felt resoundingly good. Slowly, and very gently, his hips started to rock against that probing finger, his chest rising and falling with each ragged breath, a soft whimpered moan falling from his parted lips, following each kiss to his neck and each brush along his prostate. If Reno didn't stop soon, he felt as if he could come right then and there. "Goddamn it….just take me already…" Tseng pleaded, his voice pitching in pleasure just like how Reno would moan for him.

Pausing, the former redhead lifted his head, his eyes searching his own face, oddly enough, finding that it didn't matter who's body he was touching or kissing, that it was still his lover, his Commander, his Tseng….and that man was the man who had just begged for him. And even though that man's pleasured cry had come out in his own panted moan, it was still Tseng's mind who was desiring him, and that fact alone had him pulling back to roughly finish yanking Tseng's shoes and pants off and then his. His Commander rarely desired to be taken even in his own body, and Reno had fancied on more then one occasion of being the dominate one….once in a while, he was clearly a bottom and absolutely loved it…But, now was a perfect opportunity to try out his other fantasy.

"Aaaah, baby, yeah, I want ya sooo bad…." Reno purred, kicking his pants off and gently pushing his Commander's legs apart and shifting up to settle between them. Now, even in his own body, his eyes were drinking in and admiring his lover as just Tseng, purely his hot and extremely sexual Tseng. "…you're so fucking hot…you should really beg for it more often…" he added, leaning over his lover while he stroked himself off a few good times before grasping the man's waist and lifting it.

Tseng groaned, half irritatingly and half in arousal, "Quit talking and just fuck me already…" he crudely stated, rolling his hips against the tip of his own erection that would soon be inside him.

Reno's dark brows shot up in surprise. Honestly, he'd never heard himself, well Tseng, sound so hot before, and really, who was he to deny his lover such a simple request?

"Mmk baby, here I come!"

"Aww, fucking finally…" Tseng sputtered breathlessly, making the former redhead chuckle.

"You're such a whore Tseng…who knew…" Reno teased, but before Tseng could utter a reply, the both of them groaned loudly, Reno being mesmerized by the feeling of pushing into that tight heat….Tseng being completely transfixed by the sensations of being filled by such hot heat. The both of them hissed in the differences of their own surprised experience, and for a moment, neither one of them moved or uttered a sound.

Reno slipped fully inside his lover, the skin of his groin meeting Tseng's in one easy slide of his hips. He dug his nails into his lover's pale skin and held them firmly, waiting until the white pleasure before his eyes faded before he even thought about moving.

Tseng lifted his hips almost naturally then, overwhelmed by the feeling, not that it mattered at this point who's body he was in, that he couldn't even focus on breathing. He soon found himself releasing a loud breath of air from his lungs, realizing that he'd been holding his breath the whole time, and that single action along made his whole body relax and fully accept the long hard length inside him. This pulled a shaky groan from Reno and a soft breath from his own lips.

"Baby…y-you feel g-good…" Reno tried to say somewhat steadily, his voice cracking in pleasure when he slipped deeper still as his lover's body fully resigned to him and opened up willingly for him. Tseng's ragged breath increased yet he still wasn't able to form coherent words of any kind, but his eyes opened slightly to catch the dark ones of his lover…they said everything his voice couldn't….that he needed, wanted, and desired Reno.

"I know what ya need…I know…Tseng…God's above…Mmmm gonna make you feel re-real good…" He murmured, diving down to capture his Commander's lips as he slowly pulled his hips back and gently rocked them forward.

Tseng groaned sharply into the kiss, his legs shaking in pleasure, as he once again tried to get his wrists out of his binds. He was frantic, no, desperate to hold onto his lover and in one last attempt to get free, he whimpered a soft pliant, "..please…" to Reno to untie his wrists. This time, he wasn't told no, he wasn't ignored, and he wasn't teased. This time he felt one hand slip beneath him and start to jerk at the knotted clothing. Their eyes met silently, desire and need reflecting in both, and Tseng gave a grateful moan and arched his back, helping Reno to free his wrists…finally. And once they were, both arms shot out and up around the mans neck, clinging to him hard as he cried out, "Reno…!" finding his voice only in that single moment before he lost it again.

Reno's eyes narrowed in hard desire, "Damn… " he breathed lowly. The both of them groaned and grunted softly in the rewarding pleasure, as Reno rolled his hips back again and thrust, rocking against his lover in a slow gentle pace at first…getting them both used to it, well it was more for Tseng. Reno loved to be fucked good and hard, his body could definitely take it, but this was still Tseng beneath him and he had to remember that. Though, he wasn't about to let Tseng go without showing him how it felt to be fucked raw into the mattress…he just had to pace himself. Let his lover get used to him before he turned that notch on high and really let loose, and by the sounds of it, it was a likely fact that he could do so.

Tseng arched up against him like he'd never done before, completely captivated and trapped beneath his lover's body. His mouth fell open and a sound that was all him, passed from his lips in a shaky moan that was of true need and in shock of the situation. He never knew how much pleasure Reno got from being filled by 'him', and it was clear that there were reasons, he knew now, why his lover was always pawing all over him for sex….this felt perfect, warm and inviting…intoxicating, and it stole his breath away.

"Ooooh….G-God!" Tseng moaned shakingly, his eyes fighting to stay open to watch his lover's reaction. It was all so strange, yet all so extremely invigorating and good, everything was so consuming that he started to lose himself within his lover's powerful hold…their bodies moving as one like he'd never experienced before.

Reno's breath hitched and he tired to concentrate on being gentle, but Tseng's reactions were slowly starting to get to him and the rocking motion of his thrusts increased with snapping force that pulled a low surprised groan from the both of them. Gagging that Tseng didn't seem to be hurt or bothered by the rougher treatment, Reno did it again and Tseng's whole body reacted. The man arched upwards, eyes now closed and his mouth parted in pleasure, his hands clenching around whatever they could, which just happened to be the dark hair hanging down Reno's neck, fisting it hard as he propelled his hips upwards in a desperate attempt to match the set pace. Soon they were moving in sync, both crying out in pleasure, both losing themselves in the delirious overwhelming heat that was steadily increasing between them.

"B-baby…it's too g-good….fuck I dunno if I can….Aahh! caa-nnn Ngggh, " Reno panted, fighting to keep his own eyes open now as the burning heat raced down his spine and balled up in his groin. Reno leaned down and pressed his lips into the man's neck, groaning heavily and pushing deeper with each meeting of their hips. "…awww f-fuck baby, I think I….I…ngh….c-c…shit…coming…" the redhead cried desperately, to which Tseng actually whimpered, his body already spasming and jerking hard each time Reno hit his prostate dead on. All he could do was hold on, his body fully taken over by unrelenting bliss. No one spoke for a moment, and all that could be heard was the crude slapping of skin meeting skin and the squishing sound of Tseng's body receiving his lover's cock again and again. It was that, along with the airy cries of pleasure, that suddenly sent both off, peaking over that white blinding light like a wave rushing the shore.

"Reno….!" Tseng cried, feeling his orgasm hit him hard and quite suddenly, his entire body freezing and clamping around his lover as a wet sticky warmth splattered between their stomachs in three long white streams. Reno like wise faltered then, unable to hold off any longer once his lover seized and squeezed around his cock in the most inviting sensation he'd experienced in a while, and damn did it feel incredible.

"Tseng…fuck, baby!" Reno hollered, arching hard and snapping his hips forward once more, groaning in a long exasperated cry as he shot his load off deep within his lover. Reno shook all over, panting against the crook of his lover's neck and slipping his arms around the man's waist, clinging to him as he nearly blacked out in pleasure.

Tseng loosened a low moan, his voice sounding hoarse as he collapsed back down onto the bed, taking Reno with him, the two falling into a heap over one another. The former brunet's chest was heaving as he fought to steady his breath, like Reno was doing into his neck. Neither one spoke, and neither one moved, both seeming too dizzy and blissful to even care. Tseng's cock jerked a few more times as the rush of heat filling him made him feel a bit woozy, but it was definitely a good thing.

"Reno I…" he tried to say, his voice cracking and breathless against the man's ear.

"Ne-never thought, you'd get fucked good?" Reno teased.

Tseng snorted, but was still to pleasantly pacified to really be mad at his Turk, "…oh shut up…" he whispered, forgetting what he had previously wanted to say, and giving a gentle laugh because of it.

Reno smiled and nuzzled against his Commander's neck, "I love you baby…" worshiping it with several wet lazy kisses.

Tseng welcomed them and eased his head to the right to give Reno even more skin to kiss and caress. He was truly warmed by the statement. It was honest and he knew his Turk wouldn't have said it if he hadn't meant it. "I know….I love you to Reno…but…." He whispered back, his eyes opening slightly when his words caused the man to pause against his neck.

"What do you mean but?" Reno asked, giving Tseng a slightly annoyed sideways glare. "You can't take it back once you said it yo! Ya love me and that's that…" he stated firmly.

Tseng shook his head and smiled, "I don't intend on taking it back…"

"Then but what?" Reno cut back in, planting his hands on the bed beside Tseng's hips and pushing himself up to meet him face to face.

The Wutaian laughed again and closed his eyes, a satisfied look displayed across his face, "…I still want my body back…"

This time it was Reno's turned to snort and he rolled his eyes, "Fucking prick….I just gave you the best sex of your life and all you can say afterwards is I love ya but I want my own body back…." He whined, "…what the hell, I mean, hone…." but he was cut off as his lover reached for his head, cupping his cheeks and brought their lips together in a deeply loving kiss that positively melted his heart and all the frustration out of him. "Tseng…." Reno purred, completely swooned by the man and leaned back down to return the kiss back, over and over and over, again.

"But I am _your_ prick…" Tseng murmured.

"Mmmmph, without question yo!"

Reno smiled, meeting his lover's eyes, knowing the deeper truth in Tseng's heart that didn't need to be spoken aloud to know that it was real.

************************************************************************

(Part two, woot, forgive the spelling errors if there are some, but do tell me. I re-read them over so many times but I always miss! Part three will most likely be the last for this, but that depends on how I feel, there could be a part four…we'll see…. Please read and review! Thanks!)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Once again…I do not own Tseng or Reno or Final Fantasy….just borrowing them for a cute little diddy! This is probably going to be a 3 or 4 or 5, shot story or more depending on how I feel….so yeah. I have the idea in my head for this story, so it's building itself!

Thanks to all those who commented, I adore you all and hope you like this update too! Shameless sex I know! O_O Gimme a shout if you do! I hadn't realized how long it's been since an update….my apologies!

Reno didn't remember how long they'd fallen asleep or how long they'd been out, but when he blinked his eyes open, the hotel room was dark. He shifted in the bed so he could find the clock on the nightstand and saw that it was nearly midnight. Granted they were supposed to be at the nightclub to find this lady to help change them back, but Reno couldn't help but smile at the fact that Tseng, his Commander and _lover_, was still sleeping next to him. The man usually always woke at the slightest movement, but he noticed that the brunet was still breathing steadily and looking positively gone to the world.

Apparently, Reno had worn the older Turk out and he was fucking proud of that—Fuck yeah! The redhead grinned down at his Commander and decided that a little more sleep and cuddle time sounded much better then going clubbing, which was a shock for him, because Reno thrived on the night life in Midgar. It was his shinning beacon to his man prowling. But Reno didn't feel much like looking for other men now, not when he had the sexiest one in the world right here, next to him, and in bed. Regardless if Tseng looked like himself, he knew it was his Commander, somewhere in there. The redhead grinned again and settled back down beneath the covers, reclining over Tseng until his cheek was resting on his chest before he closed his eyes and sought out that comfortable sleep again. It felt really good to lie next to Tseng, even in _his_ body…

Again, he had no idea how long he'd slept, but when he awoke for the second time, he found himself cold and alone in bed. Blinking groggily, Reno's dark brown eyes lifted to the clock again and saw that it was now well after 4 a.m. Crap!

"Shit…." He breathed, "We fuckin slept too long!" looking around for Tseng, but found he was nowhere in sight. It was then that he heard a soft voice, his voice to be exact, speaking from the bathroom and he noticed that the light was on and the door was shut.

Reno slid out of bed (naked of course) and cautiously approached the bathroom door, pressing his ear to it to see what his lover was speaking about before he knocked and entered. Right away though, Tseng stopped speaking, seeming to sense his presence and it made Reno's brow furrow.

"I know you are up Reno, you can come in…" Tseng said softly, clicking his phone shut as the former redhead pushed open the door and stuck his head in.

"Hey bossman, whatcha doin'?" He asked, opening the door all the way and stepping in. Tseng had pulled on some boxers and was now seated upon the toilet, kind of slumping, looking more worn the he'd ever seen the Commander look, though of course, it could be that he wasn't in his normal body and if Reno was tired, his body always reflected it openly.

Tseng looked up and shrugged, sighing as he lifted a hand to brush red bangs away from his eyes, "We over slept…"

"Yeah I know, my bad!" Reno said with a grin that looked so foreign on Tseng's face. When his light tease only got his Commander to frown more, Reno scurried in and fell to his knees before Tseng. "Hey, it's okay right? We just need to make a few phone calls in a few hours and we can find her…right?" he added hopefully.

Again, his Commander sighed, but for some reason it only made Reno's hope drop.

"There might be a problem with that…" Tseng murmured, slumping against the back of the toilet.

"Whadda mean? What kind'a problem?"

"The lady, that Gypsy, the one we were told always shows up at the club we were supposed to be at tonight…?

"Yeah?"

"Well, they found her dead body a few hours ago, lying outside by the trash behind the club."

"Seriously? But, how c'n that be? Now what do we do? There's gonna be no goin' back then?"

"Let's try not to think like that. I was just on the phone with the club owner and thankfully he was still there cleaning up. He said that the woman has a daughter and he gave me an address…she might be able to help us." Tseng sighed again and closed his eyes, his head rolling back to hit the wall behind him. He felt exhausted and drained for the first time in his life. He could only chalk that up to being in Reno's body and not his, but then he thought, if Reno was his second in command, he should have a lot more stamina then this…ah well.

Reno of course noticed how worn his Commander looked even in his body and scooted forward more so he could wrap his arms around his waist.

"Aw come on Tseng, 'least that means we got some hope, right? Don't look so sad…let me cheer you up baby." He purred, kissing his lover's stomach sweetly.

Tseng groaned softly and reached for Reno's dark satin strands and gently pulled his lips away. "Reno, not now…we still have a few hours before we can do anything, we should just go back to bed." The Commander whispered. It wasn't what he'd usually say, but for some reason, sleep just sounded good.

At that, Reno's dark eyes brightened and he rose back onto his feet and reached for Tseng's wrists to help pull him up too, "I am totally fine with that too. Come on baby, y' look like y'could use a few more hours a'sleep."

Tseng didn't fight it or argue with Reno. He still felt pretty tired, a good tired, even if his mind was troubled. It wasn't that he hated Reno or his body; it was the simple fact that the redhead had a reputation that would make it impossible to return to his Commanding post when he was in this body. He was sure those around ShinRa would get used to it, but it wasn't something he actually wanted to happen, nor take the time to explain to everyone. Tseng had already spoken with Rufus about the problem and the President had extended the time they had away from normal duty so that it could be fixed…thankfully.

The former brunet lazily allowed Reno to lead him back to bed and the both of them crawled back beneath the covers again. Tseng rolled onto his back and despite his unease, when Reno curled up next to him and rested his cheek on his chest again, he felt welcomed and comforted by his warmth. The only good thing about this annoying problem was that this was the first time Tseng actually got to relax between the few short hours until the sun was bright in the sky again. He had to admit that this did feel really good…to relax, to enjoy a bit of _me_ time, so to say.

Reno seemed to pick up on the sudden relaxation he felt from his Commander and he lifted his head to offer another smile, "Whatcha thinkin'bout Tseng?" he purred, sliding an arm around his lover's chest and lightly traced the lines of his own abs.

With another sigh, Tseng dropped his blue eyes down to regard his second in command and he shook his head, "You want me to be honest?"

"Yeah?"

"I am thinking this feels good, to relax for once…" he said warmly.

Reno's smile widened, "I think so too bossman! This feels great, regardless of whose body I'm in, it's just nice t'be able t'spend some fuckin' good quality time with you….that's all."

"Again with the language Reno, you make me sound like a swaggy Midgar bumkin…" Tseng groaned back. And of course Reno retaliated to that.

"Well y'make me sound like a rigid prick! Stop it!" he glared back, biting his lip so he could fight off the laughter at the look of dumbfounded surprise on his own face. He knew it was Tseng in there, but that face, he didn't think he could have ever made that face if he were in his own body. Tseng's, well his, nose scrunched up, those red brows lowered then lifted in mild annoyance, and those lips parted in a half shocking gasp and half sneer. He'd never seen anything like it really, and it was hard to fight off the laughter that was quickly building up in his chest. So, he did. Reno buried his face into the man's neck and just busted out laughing, cracking up and snorted so hard his sides began to ache, and what was worse, was that he felt Tseng start to shake beneath him too.

"What are you laughing at?" Tseng asked, chuckling because well, Reno's laugh in his body was really contagious.

Reno beat his Commander's chest lightly and lifted his dark eyes to meet his own baby blue, "That look on your face, it was priceless honestly, and I could _never_ make that face…never! " the brunet hooted back, dropping his face against the redheads neck again and laughing.

For a few moments, Tseng reminded quiet, then sighed and rolled his eyes. He laughed a little, but quickly regained his composure, as always. "Well I am glad you think I am so funny, but what you don't realize is that you are ultimately laughing at yourself…so, the jokes on you, Reno." He breathed back

The redhead snorted and rolled his eyes right back, "Ya know, just because you are in my body doesn't mean that, you are still Tseng no matter what, so I was laughin' at ya…that's that." He stated with a firm pout.

The former redhead raised a single brow and parted his lips to offer a pointed comeback, then promptly shut his mouth, seeing as he really wasn't the one who was actually right here.

When Reno saw the attempted start of Tseng wanting to say something, only to watch the man shut his mouth quietly, well, that made him grin triumpetly, "Ah, I fuckin' got ya good. Since when is good'ol Reno in the right huh? Huh?" he teased, poking and prodding at his lover's sides.

"So you were right once…and hey! " Tseng breathed, groaning as he was poked and then shocked himself when he actually laughed. Okay, so _he_ wasn't ticklish, but Reno obviously was. "…okay, okay, haha! Very funny! Now stop that…" he hissed, grabbing the younger man's wrists and moving them away from his side. "I paid you a compliment, this doesn't call for you be smug about it…" he teased, using his Commander voice on Reno, but otherwise, his eyes were light with amusement.

Reno smirked and gave in, lying down to rest his head upon the man's chest once again, "Ya forgot I was ticklish huh, that's funny…" the younger Turk mused, sighing as he made himself at home on Tseng's (well his) chest again.

"It's something I will have to get used to if we can't fix this…" Tseng whispered, not liking the idea, but in his mind he was trying to come to terms with it. Reno could feel the tension building in his Commander again, and he sighed. The Turk shifted so his lips could press against the man's pulse, which had to be as sensitive on his own neck as it was on the body's he was in. Reno parted his lips and lightly kissed there.

"It would never be terribly bad Tseng, babe. Think of it this way, I still got you and you still have me, and besides, I am totally sure you could mold my body into just as much of a ruthless killer as yours is…mines already nearly there anyways…" He whispered against his neck, and even though Tseng still didn't like idea of being trapped in this body, he couldn't deny that it was at least a good one to be trapped in. The man was still a Turk and a good one at that.

So everything wasn't all that terrible, especially not with the way those lips started moving against that part of his neck and then down his body rather quickly, " Regardless, I…Reno-This is not fair…" Tseng choked out softly.

"Naw, it's totally fair…I know how easily my body is aroused!" Reno purred back, dragging his tongue over the slit of his lover's cock and tasting the pre-cum that started to leak from it.

Tseng shuddered and arched his head back into the pillows, panting softly as his still new body, (to him at least) grew hotter and hotter by the expert teasing of that wickedly sinful tongue. "…Nnnngh – ahh! That's the point…it's not…ahh—haaa! It's not fair at all…ohgod! " Was all he was able to get out before his voice broke into a soft moan of pleasure he couldn't control.

Reno felt his confidence swelter and grow and he shot the older Turk a wink before purring at him and swallowing the head of his cock between his lips. He suckled the sensitive area with his lips and flattened his tongue underneath the tip and licked right at that spot he knew always got his body going. And sure enough, the moment he did that, his Commander hips pushed off the bed and the man gave a soft shout of pleasure. Again the younger Turk's ego was stroked and he worked his tongue feverishly around the crown in small circles until Tseng shuddered, and then he dove down to swallow him whole.

Tseng gasped loudly, unable to control how those sounds erupted from his throat, or how his body shook. The feeling of Reno's hot wet mouth covering him was incredible, and even though he'd felt such a thing before, (giving head was one of Reno's favorite things to do if the two of them ever had a moment of peace together) in this body, and quite possibly because Reno was such a sexual creature, it was more then amazing, it was breathtaking to him.

Tseng's eyes rolled shut and his body told his serious mind to go fuck something while one hand reached into jet-black hair and twined within the strands. He tugged at them gently and heard Reno muffle a moan around his cock, which only added to his pleasure.

"Nnnn-ah! Reno…"

"Mmmmm…I know baby…." Reno purred, releasing him with a wet pop and then grinning, "You wanna feel something even better huh?" the former redhead asked, flicking his tongue once more over weeping hot skin before he shifted up and crawled onto his Commanders lap.

Tseng was left with nothing to wonder about as Reno shifted over him and he something warm slowly start to surround him. "I think I know…" He murmured, quickly setting up and grabbing the younger man's waist, causing him to squeal in surprise. "…that you are trying to distract me from my work like always…."

Reno smirked and teasingly rolled his hips in Tseng's lap so that he lowered a bit more over his dick, "Now, why would you s-say something like that b-bossman? I was only tryin' t'change your bad mood into a good one! That so bad a'me Tseng?" The Turk whispered, leaning forward and wrapping his arms around the man's neck. He brought their lips close, barely touching, and he brushed them back and forth over the brunet's as he continued, "…you feel really good, an'I don't think you really wanna stop me babe…" and slowly sank down even lower yet over his cock until their skin touched. They were both left a little breathless for a moment, and even Tseng couldn't think of a reason why.

"It's not bad, just typical." Tseng groaned, teasing his Turk back by brushing his lips over Reno's as both of them panted between heavy breaths. Well, there was no way out of it now! The Commander lifted his eyes and stared right into his own chocolate brown and smirked, "…so, are you just going to sit there?" he whispered, sliding his hands back around to cup the ass sitting in his lap.

Both of Reno's dark brows lifted and he laughed, well more like snort giggled, but it was strong enough that it moved the muscles around Tseng's cock in a pleasurable way.

"Wasn't really plannin' on it yo!" Reno breathed back, suddenly closing the inch between their lips and sealing his over Tseng's as he planted his knees into the mattress beneath him and slowly lifted his hips and slid them back down. Both men groaned into the kiss and that was all either of them needed to encourage this to continue.

Reno arched back hard, clinging to Tseng's shoulders as strong hands, even though they were smaller, took control to lift, push, and pull him manually over his lover's cock. It was a slow, good, easy fuck, and it built the growing heat between them, slicked their skin and wetted their moans within bursts of passionate heavy kisses. Reno would never have believed that the change in their bodies would have ever brought about sex like this. And Tseng would have clearly denied it all much the same, if the proof weren't physically staring them in the face like an unwanted mission. This was incredible! There was a fire between them, stronger then before and only had little to do with who was in what body, but something else entirely altogether.

Every whine Reno breathed into his Commander's mouth was answered with a low grunt that seemed impossible that it was from Reno's body, but more so from Tseng's soul. It was deep and raspy and filled with the essence of his Commander. It was clearly obvious that nothing else mattered right here, at the now they were both experiencing.

What Tseng was feeling was hot slick pleasure, tight heat squeezing around him with the constant flow of Reno's riding body, and the rapid hard thudding of his heart. It was undeniable what seemed to be moving through them…yet he could not speak of it. He wanted nothing more then to please the man gasping and clinging to him, and that was his only thought. Nothing about their troubles now even seemed to be a passing thought in his mind, as he thrust upwards into Reno, again and again and again, feeling how with each one, how his body tightened and twitched even more around him. It wasn't hard to tell that they were both close, and so desperate to reach that crashing pleasure in its merciless end.

Reno was trembling now and his weeping cock was hard and throbbing against his stomach, and Tseng could feel his own swelling within him to the brink of losing it.

Tseng heard Reno gasp a breathless cry of his name and he answered it by roughly pulling him down and shoving his cock deep. Reno threw his head back and screamed as that last hard thrust slammed into his prostate and his body seized up like a vice around his Commander. Even Tseng had little will to hold back after that, and as a slick wet mess coated their stomachs between them, he hissed loudly and felt his own release explode inside his Turk, splattering over every muscle so deeply within him and making a complete mess of him.

After several heavy, breathless passing moments, two sweat kissed bodies collapsed back onto the bed, Tseng on his back, Reno clinging to him in his lap, both still fighting to catch their breath.

"Mmmm, fuck…" Reno breathed raggedly, his voice rough and dry from their lovemaking.

Tseng disapproved of such a slanderous word falling from his own perfect lips but couldn't say anything, so he brought up a shaking arm and slapped his Turk's ass right on the cheek, hard.

"Fuckin' hell yo!" The Turk cried, though easily falling into a small laughing fit. He knew Tseng wasn't upset at all but the rough crude spank had caused his body to jump enough that it caused Tseng's cock to slip out with a wet sloshing sound that both sounded as bad as the unwelcomed sensation of feeling empty did.

Tseng grumbled something, but it wasn't understood at all. Reno looked up to see his face with his eyes closed, looking relaxed and pleased, and slightly amused.

"You know, y'might wanna watch spankin' me, it can be quite a turn on baby!" He purred.

A soft smirk crossed the Commander's face and he shook his head without opening his eyes, "We'll see." he murmured back softly.

The two slept for a few hours more, then dressed and headed out. If they had any chance to return to their bodies, this woman's daughter was their last hope.

Tseng had taken Reno back to the bar on their way out and he had gathered any more information they could, including the woman's name, before they headed to the outskirts of the city where this daughter was supposed to live.

There wasn't much around when they arrived to the right address, save for a few broken down houses, a small park with three benches over looking a very narrow part of the river surrounding the area and one local market that seemed to house every need the few occupants who lived around the area, could have desired.

"Well it sure smells run down yo." Reno pointed out, slipping from the passenger side and bumping the door shut with his knee. Tseng followed a moment later, paper in hand and reading it over.

"591 is the address and it looks like it's the second one over there." He pointed out, heading that way. He stepped up the thee cement steps leading to the door, tossed a look towards his second and knocked three times. The both of them listened, and at first, nothing was happening at all. Then the quietness broken with a soft shuffle and the door suddenly cracked open a hair. Things were silent then, before the Commander politely cleared his throat and spoke to the person behind the door.

"I am sorry to bother you, but your mother, did she happen to work at a night club called The Closet? If so, we need to ask you a few questions if we could. We need your help." Tseng asked in the softest voice possible. The door suddenly closed in their face and all was silent again.

"Well that went great boss!" Reno complained, rolling his eyes and running fingers through his black hair. Now what were they supposed to do. Tseng looked a little worked and lifted his hand to knock again, hoping to get another chance, when the door suddenly opened again revealing a middle aged woman, possibly in her late 30s, regarding them with blue eyes that were more grey then blue. She wore a dark lavender dress with white (which were dirty and grey) patterned flowers on it and a black shawl over her shoulders. She was quiet, her expression unreadable, as it regarded the two with unnerving tension.

"I apologize for bothering you, but…"

"What is it you want with my mother?" The woman asked, cutting the Commander off. This time Reno decided to answer, and waited quietly behind him.

"…your mother, well, I think it's best if we talk about this inside…" he said, waiting while the woman eyed them both and relented, letting them pass inside the doorway into her home. It was a modest place, at least two rooms, a small kitchen and a washroom. Both he and Reno nodded in welcome and stepped into the room, but they remained standing while the woman took a seat at her small kitchen table. She beckoned them to her with a look and waited for the redhead to continue.

With a look at Reno, Tseng nodded and just came out with it, "I have reason to think your mother did something to switch our bodies…and that she is the only one that can change us back…but we were told about you and perhaps you might be able to help…?"

After that there was a moment of silence and the woman looked between the two men and sighed, eyes finally lowering, "I'm afraid my mother _is_ dead, yes….and I…I don't think I can help you…"

Tseng's expression dropped and he glanced at Reno, his heart beating heavily. What were they going to do now?

((That did take forever, my apologies, hope you like! :D))


End file.
